secrets
by krissy P
Summary: aunt's petunia's most kept secret comes to light
1. Default Chapter

I know I two to one will get no reviews but awell I don't own them but you all know that already so on with my story but PLEEAAASSSEEE review even if it is to tell me it stinks and I should not continue but please review if you like it J

Harry entered the kitchen he noticed something, his aunt was standing at the stove cooking but that was not the thing that shocked him it was the fact that she was crying that made him worry. True he had not always got along with his aunt but they had come to a mutual understanding and were actually getting along much better since his 5th year and would meet each night to talk about his mother, grandparents and anything else that came to mind. Petunia was able to release some of her anger but Harry never could get it out of her why she hated magic so much. They would keep their late night talks a secret it was their time to get every thing off of their chests that was bothering them. Harry made a mental note to ask her about it later but for now he just began setting the table and getting the drinks out and ready for dinner.

Harry noticed that aunt petunia did not eat much of her chicken and dumplings but mostly just sat there pushing the food around and sighing. Vernon and Dudley didn't notice any thing wrong they were to busy with their fourth helping of food to even notice their wife or mother was not eating.

It was 11 o'clock on the dot when Harry woke up it had been the same every night since he had returned from hog warts. Getting up he tiptoed down the stairs and put on the kettle for tea not two minutes later did he hear foot steps on the stairs. Smiling he whispered a hello as his aunt entered the kitchen. Taking her usual cup from the cabinet Harry filled it with the liquid and handed it to her so that she could put her usual two tea spoons of sugar into it. She had already gotten the mint chocolate cookies from their hiding place in the vegetable pantry. They both knew this routine already so as petunia was getting the cookies out and her tea ready Harry was setting up the tray to carry into the living room where they usually sat and talked until they both became tired again.

Once they were both settled into their favorite spots on the couch they always would take a couple seconds to savor the silence and collect their thoughts.

Um aunt petunia Harry began to get her attention

Yes Harry she said to tell him she was listening and to give him the ok to continue

Why were you crying today did something happen he asked

Well Harry today is July 14 she would have been 24 today that is why I have been so down all day long petunia said with tears in her eyes as she took a locket from the pocket of her bath robe and handed it to Harry.

What Harry saw in the locket made him even more confused inside the locket was a black and white picture of a little girl about the age of 4. When petunia saw the confused look on Harry's face she sighed and stood up saying I guess I should explain help me bring the box up would you Harry. Nodding his head Harry stood up and followed his aunt from the room and down into the basement. Petunia had the route memorized by now she would always go to the basement to look at the old box of momentous from her youth she knew that if anyone would understand it would be Harry. Pointing to the wooden crate she was scared. Harry picked up the crate still as confused as ever who was that little girl and what was in this box. The box was heavy but not to a point he could not lift it. Once back upstairs petunia seemed scared to allow the box opened but after a few moments of staring at it she lifted the lid on one of her most kept secrets….


	2. chapter 2

Ok here is the next one………….hope you enjoy

Staring into the crate Harry could see old photo albums, some knickknacks a couple books and other assorted things. Aunt petunia's hands were shaking as she took a box that you would wrap clothes in for Christmas out of the wooden crate. Inside was a small two piece white and blue dress with little silver unicorns along the bottom of what looked like a apron and silver and gold stars on the actual dress part.

This was her coming home out fit it was the dress her father picked out and mailed to her when he found out it was a girl. Said petunia with tears in her eyes as she caressed the dress lovingly. Aunt petunia I am still confused who wore that dress? Asked Harry he was ready to get some answers.

Without answering petunia pulled out a book one not much different from the one sitting not 5 yards away that held all of Dudley's baby pictures and placed it in Harry's hands.

When he opened the book there was a picture of a small baby wearing the dress that his aunt at the moment was holding she was sitting in a muggle car carrier asleep. As he went to the next page he saw it, his much younger aunt holding the baby while laying in a hospital bed. She was smiling happily at the little bundle in her arms and beside her also smiling was his mom she looked just as happy as petunia. Harry already knew that lily and petunia had been twins they both looked to be 15. Looking up rather shocked Harry's question was already obvious to his aunt so he did not need to ask

I made a stupid mistake when I was 15 I got pregnant and on July 14 I gave birth to one of the most beautiful baby girls ever seen. Your mother was disappointed at first but she was so excited to be an aunt and forgave me for throwing my life away my parents did not forgive for quite awhile my entire pregnancy to be exact but the moment they saw their first grandchild they forgave me.

So I have or had another cousin what happened to her aunt petunia? Harry said a little shocked at his aunt having a baby at 15 and never talking about it. And who was the father you have yet to tell me that?

Well Harry I don't think I can bring my self to talk about either one but this will tell you all that you would like to know how about you read it to me and if you have a question I will answer but please Harry don't judge me I know I did wrong and I have to live with it.

Harry took the book from petunia's hands it was a red book with what looked like a dragon on the front of it. What he read on the first page made him want to faint. Written inside in a rather shaky writing was something he thought he would never hear.

****

Dear diary, daddy gave me this book to write all of my stuff in for passing the first grade isn't it neat I think I will call it Sara that way I can talk like it is somebody well I better go daddy has to take me home soon I wish mommy and daddy would get married then I would be just like the rest of my friends I asked mommy why she never married daddy and she told me that they were young and stupid to have even made me but they did not regret it she also told me that they were both still in school when I was born and did not want to quit school and get married but they both love me all the same oh I hear daddy calling I will write more later

Always

Winter grace Evans lupin

Aunt petunia was looking down to her hands when Harry looked up from the book. You and Remus lupin were together? Harry said shocked at his discovery I thought you hated magic and all magic users.

Yes Harry me and remus we meet through your mom we fell in love what can I say I never regretted our time with each other I loved him and still do to this day I think that he was and is my true love but you can not always be with your true love. The reason I hate magic Harry is because of him. Did you know that it was and still is against the law in your world to marry a werewolf yes Harry I know he is one he told me before we became serious. But I chose to stay with him. He would come over to our house with Sirius Yes Harry I knew your godfather. James would come sometimes peter never came though I think I meet him once I thought he looked like a rat

Harry was just sitting there wide eyed to hear his aunt talk about four wizards as though they where common in the house. He found it funny when his aunt called peter a rat and would have told her if he had not heard the alarm going off in his uncle's room. One thing about facing voldermort so much his hearing was excellent and they had enough time to put the crate away and get into the kitchen before Vernon or Dudley were down to breakfast.


End file.
